Mt. Horizons got some problems!!
by Jamie3
Summary: There is a new student at Mt. Horizon. All the girls fall depley in love with him the moment they see him. Is it is crystal blue eyes? Well this new kid wants the one girl he can't have.......Shelby........ What will scott do to keep her? read and find ou
1. Lets meet John

Mt. Horizons got some problems!!  
Chapter 1  
  
disclaimer- I do not know nor do I own any of the members of HG (I wish I owned Hyden Christiansin a.k.a Scott Baranger) The only member I own right now is Johnathon Blinders. Thanx. please R&R  
  
  
"Johnathon Blinders?" Peter asked as he walked into his office to find a young man sitting in the chair. The young man stode up and faced Peter, he had dark brown hair and the lightes crystal blue eyes. "Yeah thats me, but can you call me John? I hate Johnathon." Peter thought he seemed like a nice enough boy so he shook his head yes and aked him to sit down. They started discussing his records, he was sent to Mt. Horizon for overdossing of drugs, drinking and a very violent and short temper (in other words, John didn't like it when things didn't go his way.) John wasn't very happy about beibg at Mt. Horizon, he looked at it as being a boot camp. He was trying to get out as fast as he could so he would have to try to be nice and he hated that.  
  
Meanwhile outside of the office Daisy has told everyone that she has heard there was a new kid in Peter's office. "Boy I hope he is cute, because I am dying for a boyfriend" prayed Juliette (Jewels). "Jewels you will always have me if you need a boy friend." said Aggusto (Auggie). "Thanks Agusto your sweet" replied Jewels. Daisy felt herself getting sick, this was not the dating game it was a school to help all of them with their problems. With exception to Scoot and Shelby they have been going out for months. Ever since Scott dumped Jewels and H ran into Shelby in the hall and just startes kissing here then and there. They all started talking about the new boy. Talking about what they thought and hoped he would look like, his personality ect. All the guys weren't really into it, you could say they really didn't care.  
  
They were interupted by Peter's office door opening, He steeped out with the hottest boy Daisy and Jewels had ever seen. "Everyone this is Johnath....." Peter was interupted by a long sigh by Johnathon ".....Sorry John Blinders." "Thats better said John, and who would all these people be??" He asked looking at everyone thoruoghly, he stoped ah Shelby and just stared at her. (She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I have to have her) he thought. Peter broke his thoughts by saying "O.K cliffhangers stand up and introduce yourselves on at a time." Ezra stood up and said "I'm Jeykell, I am a 69 year old mean who can't control his hormones, right Shel?" he asked looking at Shelby. Everyone laughed including Peter then he said "O.K. Ezra try again and lets try the truth this time K?" "Fine,, Im Ezra and I am her for an overdoss of drugs, yad yada yada you know." Next Jewels stood up and just stared into Johns eyes for a second then said " Hi im Juliette you can call me Jewels and I am here because my parents were never around and I started to take drugs." Jewels sat down and Auggie stood up " Yo im Auggie and I am here because of drugs and drinking." That was when John started to eally listen because the girl he was standing up, "Um.., Hi I'm Shelby and I am here because I use to take drugs and I use to be abused by my step-father." she smiled at him and sat down, he couldn't help but smile. Scott notice him staring at her andf stode up. He wasn't listening so scott cleared his throat loadly and said "I'm Sott!!!" John's thoughts were interupted, he really didn't like this scott. "And...?" he asked. "I am here because of drugs." The only people who knew about his step-mother abusing him was Shelby, Peter and Soffie. Everyone else finished introducing themselves, then John was shown to his bed. During the night John snuke into the girls doorm and stood and the end of Shelbys bed. She looked so Beautiful he didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't help it. He kneeled down next to her face and put his lips next to her lips...... (To be continued)  
  
  
Sorry for leaving you here but I got to go see u later:) :*) 


	2. John makes a move on Shelby

Chapter 2  
  
disclaimer- same as in the first chapter I don't own any hg members. I only own John Blinders. Thanks please r&r it helps me write :*)  
  
John barley brushed his lips against Shelbys when he heard a noise, he ran and hide in the closet. Soffie walked in because she thought she heard a noise but walked back out when she relized that the cost was clear. John was about to walk over to Shelby when he notice her waking up so he ran out of the girls dorm, and went back to bed.  
  
¿§¿§¿§¿§ The next morning §¿§¿§¿§¿  
  
After Shelby ate breakfast she decide to go out and sit in th barn. John watched her go and then followed her in. "Hi" John said and Shelby jumped. She turned around to see him and she smiled and said hi. John walked over to her and sat next to her on the ground, the door closes right away once you let go of it so all the light they had was coming through the boards of the barn. John slowly put his hand on Shelby's hand. Shelby hit his hand and then he pulled her to the ground and started kissing her. She kept trying to get him off but he was too strong for her to even nudge him. He kept kissing her as she tried to pulled him off.Finally she was able to get him off. "I have a boyfriend, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" She wiped her mouth and ran out of the barn. John knew she wouldn't tell because he would turn it around and she knew he would. He didn't care if she had a boyfriend any way it was only a kiss.  
  
ok what do you guys think if you don't like it tell me and I will remove it but please dont be mean. Bye 


	3. Shelby gets scared

chapter 3  
  
announcment- I am sorry if you didn't like chapter 2 but I can't change it now. Someone asked me why does Shelby always have to get reped? well in my story it wasn't really a rape and thats what the show is basicly about the hard times people have to go through and how they deal with them. I am Very sorry if you didn't like the last chapter and I mean it. If you do not like my story write me and I will take the whole story off. k Thanks bye Brooke  
discalimer- I don't own any of the hg characters thats about it.  
  
Shelby went back to the girls dorm and got a shower, right before she went to dinner. Shelby decided to tell Scott about what happened in the barn. She was praying Scott would come in before John, but prayers don't always work do they. When John walked in he notice he and Shelby were the only ones at the table for a couple of minutes so he decided to make sure she wouldn't tell Scott and that day in the barn. He sat down next to Shelby and pretended not to see her, "Oh Scott I know we are friends so I have to tell you something, your girlfirend, whats her name, oh yeah Shelby. Well Shelby just hit on me and worst she kissed me..... OH HI SHELBY". He said trying to be suprised. He attually looke like he was telling the truth. He just smied at her, got up and moved to the other side of the table. Shelby couln't tell Scott because John would just turn it all around and Scott would hate her forever. When Scott cam in to the dinning hall Shelby just got up and ran out she just couldn't take in. Scott thought she didn't feel good and he decided to go see her later.  
  
That night Shelby decided to go for a walk to the lake, it was about 1:30 am but she couldn't sleep. John saw her leave the girls dorm and head twarsd the lake so he decided to follow. "Oh shit" Shelby whispered as she turned around and saw John walking twards her. She decided to try and make a run for it but as she ran past John he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She thought he was going to brake her arm he was grasping it so tightly. She looked into his eyes and all she saw was rage and at that moment she feared for her life. "Now you listen to me you little bitch" he began with Shelby getting more scared by the minute "I could brake you just like a little twig. I don't want to do it because I love you but if I have to I will. Now you are going to do as I say and when I say it. Like right now I want a kiss so you are going to kiss me right?" he asked. Shelby couldn't take it "NO!! I will not kiss you and you are going to get the HELL off of me now!!" "eeeee (Buzzer sound I don't know how to spell it) wrong answer, you failed sorry." He said as a smile crossed his face. He put his arms around Shelby's waist and squezzed as hard as he could. Shelby's screams ecoed all throughout Mt. Horizon, but John didn't seem to care. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!??" a voice came out of the bushes. John let go of Shelby to see who it was. Scott steped out of the bushes as Shelby fell to the ground. At the same moment Peter, Soffie and the rest of the cliffhangers ran into the clearing. The first thing Peter notice was Shelby lying on the ground unconcious. John and Scott just stood there fir about aminute staring at eachother. Peter picked up Shelby to examine her. After that Scott explained everything he saw John do to Shelby.  
  
The next morning John was ordered to stay away from Shelby and not even to talk to her. Shelby was Ok except for he had bumps and bruises and she would have to take it easy for a while. When Scott went to go visit her she was still sleeping so he decided to just sit there and watch her sleep to make sure she would be ok. If he was alowwed at Horizon hew ould literally kill John, he hated him so much for what he did to Shelby. All the other cliffhangers hated him to, because until he came they ALL (cliffhangers-Scott, Shelby, Jewels, Daisy, Auggie and Ezra) were like alittle family they got along so well and he just came in and broke that all up. John didn't care that no one was talking to him the only person he ever liked out of that group was Shelby and she would be his weather she like it or not. Scott stayed by her side all day and night and Peter let him because he knew how close Scott and Shelby are. Peter was worried about what John would try to do next, he couldn't send him to a place to help him because he was already in one so Peter would just have to do the best he could when it came time to do something.  
  
That night when Shelby finnaly woke up she found Scott sleeping on the chair next to her, she felt so save with him there but she didn't know why. Now it was Shelbys turn to just sit there and watch Scott sleep, but 5 minutes later Shelby accidently knocked something off of her table which woke Scott up. "How long have you been awake? And how long have you been watching me?" he asked Shelby yawning. " five minutes and five minutes. You look just like a little baby when you sleep its soooo cute." Shelby said laughing. Scott got off the chair sat on shelby's bed and gave her a hug, he was so worried about her. When Scott was done hugging Shelby she gave him a kiss and they sat there kissing for about five minutes, when peter came in. "Shelby you need to get your sleep, and Scott if you want you can stay in here with her" he said braking up there kiss. Scott layed down on Shelbys bed as Peter was about to tell him to get off but before he could Shelby said "PLEASE?? Peter you know were not going to do anything but kiss." Peter shook his head yes and left the room. Scott and Shelby fell asleep with their arms around eachother.  
  
I hope you guyd like this chapter and if you don't i will take the whole story off so please R&R 


	4. Shelby recovers

Chapter 4  
  
disclaimer- I don't own the hg characters but i do own everyone who is not from the hg show.  
note- Thanks for all your commemts and thank you for those who said that chapter 2 was fine and that I shouldn't listen to the people who don't like it.  
  
¿§¿§¿ The next morning ¿§¿§¿  
  
When Scott and Shelby woke up the next morning the sun was shinning through the window so the had to squint there eyes as they opened them. As Shelby sat up Scott grabbed her sholder and pulled her back down. He had his arm around her then he started to kiss her, then Soffie walked in and told them breakfast was ready, so they got up and walked to the dinning hall. When Shelby walked in all the cliffhangers got up and gave her a hug, she felt so safe with all of them. The she realized that John wasn't there, not that she cared.  
  
¿§¿§¿ In Peter's office ¿§¿§¿  
"Now John that whole insident with Shelby HAS TO STOP NOW!!!" Peter half said half yelled. Shelby was one of the best people he had in his little group and he didn't want anyone to ruine that. "And what if I really like her and I don't want to stop?" John said placing an evil grin on his face. That was when Peter really started to get mad, so he got up in his face and started to yell at him. "LISTEN LITTLE BOY, Shelby HAS A BOY FRIEND scott SO I WOULD BACK OFF IF I WERE YOU." "You can't get up in my face like that can't you?" "As long as I'm not touching you I can." Peter said trying to cool off. At that moment Peter walked out of his office leaving John there confused. So John got up to go to breakfast and the first person he noticed was Shelby. She looked tired but still very beutiful. He didn't care what anyone said Shelby would be his forever.  
  
John sat down to eat his breakfast, he felt really depressed because no one was atlking to him. This was new to him because he really didn't care if people talked to him or not, but today was different. He just sat there and ate his braekfast not saying a word. Everyone was suprised at how quite it was, it was like someone just died. Scott wanted to just beat the SHIT out of John, but he knew Shelby wouldn't like that no matter how much she hated John. Everyone including John knew Scott wanted to beat Johns ass and they all hoped the day would get better.  
  
¿§¿§¿ Later on that day, outside ¿§¿§¿  
  
All the cliffhangers (except for John who was watching from afar) were playing flag football (because they couldn't play tackle). On one team there was Scott, Shelby, and Auggie, and on the other team it was Daisy, Jewels, and Ezra.Shelby had the ball and she was running down the grass when all of a sudden someone smashed into her and pulled her to the ground. "Hey this isn't tackle you..... Scott?" Scott was one the ground next to her smiling. "Where on the same team Scott" Shelby said. "Oh we are?" he said with such a fake tone of voice. She just hit him on the sholder and got up. Scott just kayghed and got back up. Scott team won by 10 it was 35 to 25. No one really cared who one and who didn't they just did it for fun and they had fun.When they were done they went in to eat luch, they were basicly hungry but mostly thirsty.  
  
I think I am done with this chapter please review and tell me if you like the changes in chapter 2 and please don't be mean I took out the rape. 


End file.
